World War I in Dania
World War I (often abbreviated as WWI or WW1), also known as the First World War or the Great War, was a global war originating in Europe that lasted from 28 July 1914 to 11 November 1918. Contemporaneously described as the "War to End All Wars", more than 70 million military personnel were mobilised in one of the largest wars in history. Belligerents & Leaders Background Independent states During the late 19th century most of colonies on the Danian Island became independent. The British and Dutch colonies started a revolt for independence against their colonizers. After a few months the British and Dutch gave up their colonies and gave them independence. The colony of British Dania became Nic-Dan, an unstable but strong power. Georg G. Roberson in office In 1905 George Gwynn Robertson was elected president of Nic-Dan. During his presidency tensions started to rise. The War 1914 World War I in Dania started on Majestuosa when the German army and the Allied army attacked each other in Uswanka. At the beginning of the war the British and French forces didnt lose much land because Germany wasnt powerful enough to beat the Allied Powers in Uswanka but after a few months the Germans started to win more battles and expanded into Allied territory. There also a big naval war in the East Dan Sea . At the beginning of World War I it was peaceful on the Danian Island until Nic-Dan joined the Axis Powers and invaded St. George & Pyall on September 12 1914 and later Lunasia only 2 days later. Dania and Asdania didnt like this aggresive behavior of Nic-Dan and decided to declare war on the nation. Estdania an important ally of Dania and Asdania remained neutral thoughout the war. 1915 In 1915 the Nic-Dan Army was very strong compared to the Dalanic and Asdanian ones and Nic-Dan took a lot of land in the north of Dania and Asdania. Eloj was conquered on August 11 and also Dania lost big cities. The war between Germany and the Allied powers in Uswanka became more like a trench war just like in Europe; both sides didnt made any progress only the city of Easton was taken by German Forces that year. 1916 In beginning of 1916 the Dalanic Army started Operation Vulezua to attack Nic-Dan from the west to reclaim Guillermo but it failed because the Nic-Dan army was stronger so after a week the Dalanic army had to withdraw. The president of Dania, Samuel Varas visited Sagofagia to talk with Cabello I Of Sagafagia because Dania needed a new ally to help in the war that they were slowly losing. Cabello I refused and didnt join the war. On Majestuosa it was hard to fight in the middle of the forest so the territories of German and French Uswanka became unclear. This caused a lot of problems because the two armies didnt know which land they controlled. On the west front the Germans lost a lot of land and British took Easton back and other cities next to the Uswanka River. '1917' In 1917 we see new country join the war against the axis, United States arrived in July on Majestuosa and the Germans were too weak to defend the American attack and the western part of German Uswanka surrendered only the eastern part that was fighting with France is still at war. The United States also wanted to attack Nic-Dan so the made a invasion plan together with Dania called Operation Seashore, the main the plan was to invade Nic-Dan's Northwest coast and take cities like St. George, Pyall and Port Eliza . On September 10, 1917 the American and Dalanic armies attacked Nic-Dan from the North and it was a success, they took the cities and pushed futher into the mainland. Also Sagofagia joined the war. Cabello I let his army invade Nic-Dan from the northern border to get around the Hellens Mountains . The Sagofagian army was very strong at the time and made it harder for George Gwynn Robertson find a way to defeat the new soldiers in the war. '1918' After the fall of West German Uswanka it didnt take long for the eastern part to collapse. After the battle of Wellscherburg, Heinz Dresler and his army surrendered and the German Colony was taken over by the Allied powers. This was the end of World War I on Majestuosa. On the Danian Island the war was still going on. Dania and Asdania with Allied help reclaimed most of their land back and the Nic-Dan army was pushed back faster and faster from all sides. Sagofagia showed the world that it is a force to be reckoned with, the army was so powerful that Nic-Dan's army didnt stand a chance and Sagofagia was the first army to reach the capital. Battle of Cior '''The battle of Cior starting on August 4th 1918 when Sagofagia attacked the city; the weakened Nic-Dan army held on for a while until the Dalanic and Asdanian forces reached the city from the south and also the Americans reached the city and attacked from the west. After the city surrounded by the Allied forces it didnt take long to collapse. On August 20th George Gwynn Robertson's hiding place was found the was stabbed by an unknown Sagofagian soldier but thats disputed. The vice-president Adam Mccullough surrendered and was captured by Allied soldiers. The war was finally over in Dania and the Allied powers now had to make a plan for the future of Nic-Dan. '''Treaties 'Treaty Of Estaux' The main treaty that was sign was the Treaty of Estaux a congress was orginized by the United States to decide how Nic-Dan should be split. Dania and Sagofagia had different ideas how to split the country; Dania wanted to split Nic-Dan into 3 or more countries and Sagofagia wanted to keep Nic-Dan like it was before the war but with a new government. The two countries did not reach an agreement so the other countries voted on the two option. The majority chose Dania's side, Cabello I didnt agree with that and decided to withdraw from the congress; this was the start of the tension between Sagofagia and Dania that will continue for the rest of the twentieth century and early 2000s. In the treaty the new borders were created so the country of Lunasia and St. George & Pyall together with the western part of former Nic-Dan created the nation of Lunasia, central Nic-Dan becamo Dona named after the river Dona and the eastern part become the nation of North-Dania. The treaty was signed on December 4, 2018 but was adopted in 1920 between 1918-1920 the countries were controlled by Allied countries and Lunasia and St. George & Pyall got their independence back for 2 years before uniting. Treaty Of Stalem-Abbrocoque Another treaty was signed in September 1920 to make a deal about the land because after the war Asdania and Dania wanted some of the mines from the former Nic-Dan states in exchange for their total autonomy. After the signing of the treaty the king of Sagofagia become so mad that he started the First Vendettio War . Category:Wars